The use of optical and/or optoelectronic devices is increasing in communications applications. These devices can include light sensors that receive light signals from a waveguide. These light sensors often employ a light-absorbing material that absorbs the received light signals. During operation of the light sensor, an electrical field is applied across the light-absorbing material. When the light-absorbing material absorbs a light signal, an electrical current flows through the light-absorbing material. As a result, the level of electrical current through the light-absorbing material indicates the intensity of light signals being received by the light-absorbing material.
The waveguides on optical and/or optoelectronic devices are often made of silicon. Because silicon does not absorb the light signals having the wavelengths that are used in communications applications, silicon is often not effective for use as the light-absorbing medium in the light sensors for communications application. In contrast, germanium is a material that can absorb these light signals and is accordingly often used as the light-absorbing medium in the light sensors for communications application.
These light sensors have been able to achieve adequate speeds when the waveguides have a cross-section with sub-micron dimensions. However, these light sensors are associated with undesirably high optical loss when used with waveguides having these dimensions. Further, the waveguides used in many communications applications employ larger waveguides. When these light sensors are used with larger waveguides, they generally lose speed and become associated with undesirable levels of dark current. Further, these light sensors can have an undesirably low sensitivity at low light levels.
For the above reasons, there is a need for improved light sensors.